My Husband, My Wife
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: It felt so absurdly natural, so right, to be doing this together...She was so beautiful, he thought, and he decided that he was the luckiest man on Earth to be able to call himself her husband. (Or: A missing scene from my fic "Wedding Night")


**WARNING: SMUT. I LITERALLY CANNOT SAY ANYTHING ELSE. IT'S WEDDING NIGHT SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **I tried. I really did. I wanted to write hot steamy smut but instead it's awkward first-time smut. Oops.**

 **This is an outtake/missing scene to a fic I wrote called "Wedding Night". It's probably best if you read that one before this, though the beginning of this fic is copied directly – long story short, Queenie snuck a lacy shift into Tina's suitcase. That's literally all that I missed out.**

 **It's kind of fluffy smut (?) – I mean, it's their wedding night, their first time, so…you know. I felt some romantic fluff was necessary.**

 **(Oh, fine, it's basically Newt worshipping his wife because she deserves it)**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Newt was, quite simply, extremely nervous about the whole thing; not only because he was nervous about the whole topic of _intimate relations_ in general (which he was) or because he so wanted to do this right for Tina (which he did), but also because this was hardly the first time. He had never done _all of it_ , but with Leta he _had_ gone rather far and he worried that it might hurt his wife's feelings to know that. His mind involuntarily drifted back to the advice he had received from his brother – rather crude information, at that – and he felt his face grow warm.

 _What if I bugger this up? We've had such a lovely day, and now there's this to worry about – if I ruin this for her then it ruins the whole day too._

While his wife had hurriedly retreated to the bathroom, Newt had unsurely paced the length of the hotel room as he pondered what to do; in the end he had decided to remove his shoes, coat and tie, which left him in his waistcoat and trousers – it seemed like a respectable way to start, he reasoned.

 _This will be slow,_ he told himself, though he was blushing just thinking about it. _I will make this slow and romantic and perfect for her, even if it kills me…though hopefully it won't kill me, because that would be a rather unfortunate way to end our marriage, especially after less than one day._

He heard the bathroom door open and his head snapped to look; the door was cracked open just a bit, and Tina's head nervously appeared.

"Is everything alright?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Hmm? Yes," She assured him, though she sounded a bit off. "I just…when I come out, don't laugh at me."

Newt furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why…Why would I laugh? Are you sure everything's alright?"

Tina gnawed on her bottom lip and slowly opened the door further to step out; she looked like she was about to say something, but if she did he didn't hear because suddenly he felt very warm under the collar, blood pumping through his body and in his ears because – Merlin! – what she was wearing barely covered anything. It was impossible not to stare at her legs, at the expanse of skin below her shoulders, at her _chest_ , and the room suddenly felt ten times hotter.

It took a moment before he came back to himself, and Tina was still looking rather embarrassed in front of him. "Queenie," She offered anxiously, and he understood immediately. "I can't believe she…it's not something I _would_ usually wear, of course, but she must have snuck it in…"

"Well…it looks…very nice," He said awkwardly, shifting on the spot. "Very nice indeed."

Tina's cheeks had gone bright pink. "I feel rather stupid, to be honest."

"Oh. Well, you don't look it," He blurted, going red himself when he realized what he had said. "I mean…you look very…erm… _wonderful_. You look beautiful, is what I'm trying to say. Yes, you look beautiful."

"You don't need to lie - I'm not like Queenie," She stated quietly, lowering her head and looking at the floor. "I'm not…I'm not stunning like her. I don't have the confidence she does, not when it comes to _these_ things…"

She felt his hand cup her cheek gently, tilting her head to make her look up at him; to her surprise, his eyes were burning and swimming with adoration. "You're beautiful, Tina, and I won't let you think otherwise. I must admit, this…whatever this is…isn't exactly something you'd usually wear, and I do think you're lovely in your usual pyjamas, but you hardly look ridiculous."

He wasn't lying – she knew him well enough by now to know that everything he said to her was genuine. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she hesitantly rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"I must confess," Newt said suddenly. "That this isn't the first time I…well, I mean, it _is_ the first time for _that_ , but there were other things that I shouldn't have done and I greatly regret doing-"

"Hey, it's fine," She interrupted, and her smile had grown affectionate. "I know. We all have our moments of being human, and you're no different."

Relief flooded over him and he couldn't help but lean down so that they were almost – so _nearly_ – kissing. "You're wonderful," He told her, voice soft and caring and just _so_ full of love. "I want this to be perfect for you, and I'm going to make sure it's perfect."

"Of course it will be perfect," Tina agreed in a low voice, reaching to twist one hand in his messy hair. "It's the two of us, and that's what makes it perfect."

With that, she leaned up to kiss him fully on the mouth; he could taste the champagne on her lips, feel it fizzing, warm and inviting, and he felt something start to pool in the very pit of his stomach. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss – and how amazing it was to kiss, now that they were husband and wife.

When Tina pulled away, she was breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile. "I…erm…the bed."

"Oh…right, that would be useful," He agreed softly, feeling his face heat up. "The bed."

They didn't let go of each other, somehow maneuvering themselves to the large hotel bed. He sat down first, gazing up at her for a moment: she was so _beautiful_ , he thought, and he decided that he was the luckiest man on Earth to be able to call himself her husband. Slowly she sat down beside him, and they shared a look; Tina smiled first, almost embarrassedly, a small laugh threatening to bubble up from inside of her – he couldn't help but smile back somewhat crookedly, his heart swelling with love for her.

"We're married," Tina stated quite happily, leaning in closer to him. "We're _married_."

"Yes," Newt agreed with a small chuckle. "How _wonderful_ , wouldn't you agree?"

She laughed then, reaching to cup his face with one of her hands; her thumb traced a path across his cheek, lingering over each individual freckle lovingly. "How very wonderful… I love you so much, Newt."

"I love you too, Tina," He told her gently, and the look in his eyes told her that he really meant it. "You are… _everything_ , and I hope that someday I can be half as decent a man as you deserve."

"Impossible," She mumbled, starting to close the distance between their lips. "You're already _more_ than I deserve."

This kiss was slightly more desperate, slightly messier, more passionate; after a moment, he lowered her onto her back on the bed, careful not to hurt her. He felt her hands hesitantly wander to play with the buttons on his waistcoat, unsure as to what she was doing.

"Yes," He murmured to her, pulling away long enough just to give her his permission. " _Yes_ , Tina."

She smiled against his mouth and started to undo the buttons with slightly more confidence; Newt shrugged it off when she had finished before kissing her again, his hands running up the length of her back. The slip barely covered her, he noted, as he found more skin than fabric beneath his fingers – it made something warm pool in his groin, something pleasurable.

Tina had placed her hands on his shoulders, using them as leverage to bring herself closer and straddle him; it felt strangely natural, actually, to be seated in his lap like this with his hands on the small of her back. She couldn't help the small groan that left her throat when she felt _it_ underneath her, _hard_ , arousal pooling in her stomach.

"Here," She found herself mumbling, moving her hands to his shirt; he'd undone the top two buttons, but she wanted _more_. "Let me."

As she undid the buttons and pushed his shirt down his shoulders, fingers quivering just a bit, Tina couldn't help but notice that his skin was marred with multiple scars – from his creatures, from the war, from his travels. They were healed and white now but still slightly raised on his skin.

He seemed to notice her looking at them, cheeks quickly turning red. "I…I know they're not terribly attractive, but…"

"No," She disagreed, running her hands over his bare chest slowly; it didn't particularly surprise her that he was actually rather muscular, considering the amount of running after creatures he did, but it did still take her aback a little bit. "No, they're…they're absolutely fine. They're _you_."

He looked absolutely stunned by this, even as she ran her fingers over the raised marks gently; each one told a story, she thought to herself, they told of a different event or battle he had thought and survived, and it was for this reason that she found him all the more attractive.

"Come here," She murmured, pulling him into another kiss again as her hands roamed his bare skin.

He let out a groan at the contact, resting his hands on her hips. "Tina, love," He managed between kisses. "Hang on…I want to…" He lifted her weight into his arms before gently lowering her onto her back on the bed, against the pillows. "There. That's better."

Tina gave a quiet laugh in agreement, pulling him down to hover over her. "Yes. _Much_ better."

This felt like a slightly more comfortable position, especially when she parted her legs just a bit so that he could move between them; it felt so absurdly natural, so _right_ , to be doing this together. His hands were gradually bunching up her shift, she noticed, clenching at the fabric tightly – not that she minded particularly.

Newt suddenly pulled away. "I…uhm…" He stammered, and his hands were toying with the bottom of her slip. "May I? That is, only if you're sure you want to…well…"

"Yes, I do," Tina assured him, giving him a shy smile as she sat up a bit.

He took a deep breath before starting to lift the dainty piece of lingerie over her head; the only thing underneath was her underwear – no brassiere, just underwear. When the troublesome piece of fabric was out of the way, tossed carelessly to the floor, he gazed at her to take her in; she was _stunning_ , all pale skin and slight curves.

Now it was her turn to blush, cheeks bright red as her arms started to retreat to cover her chest. Newt quickly grabbed her hands in his, pulling them away; he looked her in the eye seriously, lovingly, and said, "Don't hide, Tina…you're beautiful."

"I'm not really," She dismissed, shaking her head. "I'm…I'm rather plain…plain old boring Porpentina."

"You're not," He told her earnestly, leaning in to brush his lips against her throat. "You're absolutely perfect."

As he started to kiss and nip at the skin of her throat, close to her pulse point, it was all Tina could do not to fall apart right there and then. "Newt…" It was easy to forget how self-conscious she felt when he touched her like this, kissing her all over, and she allowed her hands to wander to tangle in his hair.

His kisses were spreading lower and lower, down her neck and to her bare chest; Newt couldn't help but feel pleased when she let out a small moan, her nails digging into his scalp not-unpleasantly as they fell back on the bed again. He couldn't for the life of him understand why she didn't _see_ how beautiful she was, how she could possibly think she was 'plain' or 'boring': she was like a magnificent creature, he mused, one that he very much wanted to study for the rest of his life – when he was around her, he felt like a dark part of him had been lit up.

He was hesitantly cupping her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his palms (and, oh, how well they fit) when he felt one of her hands drifting to the waistband of his trousers. "Please," Tina whispered, almost desperately. "Please, let me…"

Even though she trailed off, he knew what she wanted; despite the fact he was still blushing profusely he managed to nod, pulling back a tad so that he could help her. "Yes. O-Of course," Newt managed, and his hands were unsteady as he reached for the button on his trousers. "That would probably be…probably be best…"

"We don't have to," She said suddenly, voice soft. "Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

It _did_ make him slightly uncomfortable, though not for the reasons she thought – he _wanted_ to do this, wanted to do this with _her_ , more than anything.

"No, I want to," He assured her. "Tina, I want nothing more than to…than to do this. It's just that I've never…well…before it was different, and I don't want to ruin things…"

But he had already ruined things, he thought to himself miserably, talking about what he had done with Leta in a moment of weakness; he was a fool to do so when he had a woman such as Tina as his wife, kissing him and caressing him. He had buggered it up completely, buggered it up for her-

"Newt." Her voice was firm as she cupped his cheek with her hand, eyes dark and burning with love. "You're not ruining _anything_ ; I haven't done this before either, but so far this has been…" She paused, trying to find a word. "This has been _perfect_. It _is_ perfect." She was smiling at him, just a touch teary-eyed, as she reached again for his trousers. "Now _where_ were we?"

Somehow her hands were slightly steadier than his (though not by a great deal), and he helped her by hurriedly pushing his trousers down his legs and disposing of them over the side of the bed. This left them both in their underwear now, that one last barrier, and they both were still for a long moment as they let it sink in.

Slowly Newt reached out and pushed a dark lock of hair back behind her ear, touch gentle and soft. "I wasn't lying, you know," He said quietly. "You're absolutely the most _beautiful_ woman I've seen."

"You really believe that," Tina said, a statement and not a question; her lips turned up into a radiant smile.

He couldn't help but grin back. "Yes. Tina, I…I want to take care of you. Not just now, with _this_ ," He was becoming slightly flustered again. "But for as long as you'll have me, I mean… Not that you need someone to take care of you, you're fully capable of course, but-"

He was cut off by her kissing him again, nipping his bottom lip just the tiniest bit; it caught him by surprise and he let out a small muffled moan. When she pulled away, she was stroking his hair affectionately. "I know what you mean – I want that too, more than anything."

It was slightly awkward when they had to shed their underwear, a tangle of bedsheets, legs and hands, but they somehow managed without too much hassle. It was blissful to lie there together, no clothing to separate them, taking each other in fully for the first time as their bodies pressed together.

"I'm going to tell you again," He murmured against her mouth, positioning himself above her again. "You're _stunning_ …magnificent…"

She was pink-cheeked at such praise. "I think I could get used to hearing you say that, you know."

"Good." Newt shifted for a moment, bracing himself on his arms, before clearing his throat. "This…This is slightly awkward but…but I was going to ask if…not that I don't want a family someday, but…well…"

"I took a contraceptive potion before I left the bathroom," She assured him. "Each dose lasts a month – we'll be fine."

"Ah. Right."

Tina suddenly looked slightly nervous underneath him, gnawing on her lip. "I'm going to be honest, I…I haven't done anything like this before either, so I'm not sure if I'll be very _good_ …"

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful," He told her, and he looked a little nervous himself. "I'm more worried that I won't last very long, if you get my meaning."

"That's fine – we'll get better at all of this, I'm sure," She was smiling again as she said that, a giddy laugh threatening to burst out of her. "Don't worry about it, Newt – as long as it's the two of us, I don't mind."

She was parting her legs again to accommodate him, arms twined around his neck so that they could remain close together.

"This might hurt," He blurted, wincing to himself when he realized what he had said. "Theseus told me before we left that sometimes women…they might find it painful, but I don't particularly want to cause you any pain-"

"Newt," She cut him off, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "It's alright. I know, and it doesn't matter."

"But-"

"Queenie told me," Tina admitted, and now she looked rather mortified to be saying such a thing. "I didn't ask her to, of course, but she thought it would be useful to tell me, seeing as she's already married…it doesn't hurt that much or for very long apparently. I'm sure I'll be fine."

He couldn't help but feel relieved to hear that. "Alright," He breathed finally, and he cautiously reached down between their bodies. "I'll _try_ my best not to hurt you, but if you want me to stop then I will."

There was a small silence between them as Newt positioned himself correctly, Tina carefully helping to guide him before placing her hands on his hips. He looked at her face, waiting for her permission in this last moment; when she gave a nod, he carefully pushed his hips forward.

"Oh," Tina let out through her teeth, her grip tightening just a tad. " _Oh_." It _did_ sting just a bit, she wouldn't lie, but it wasn't the worst pain she'd had in her life – as an Auror, there were _far_ worse pains she'd experienced. Despite this reasoning, she couldn't help the wince that escaped her throat when he pushed forwards.

Newt froze above her, eyes studying her face. "I'm sorry," He whispered, feeling his heart sink. "I'm trying not to _hurt_ you, I really am…We can stop, if you want, just lie here-"

"No," She interrupted firmly, and one of her hands was suddenly on his cheek as she leaned in to peck him on the lips. "It's really not that bad – keep going, _please_."

When he was finally all of the way inside, his hips flush against hers, he paused again as he tried to gage her reaction. "Tina?"

"It's fine," She told him quietly, nails biting into his skin. "Just…Just wait a minute, let me get used to it first. Come here."

Newt leaned down, just as she had asked, and rested his forehead against hers; despite how worried he was of hurting her, he couldn't help but think that it felt _incredibly_ intimate in this position. There were no barriers separating them and they so close that they were breathing the same warm air.

Tina's hands were suddenly cupping his face lovingly as she gazed up at him. "Newt?" She breathed shakily. "I love you."

"Yes," He agreed hoarsely, marveling as he looked down at her. "I love you too…I love you _so much_ , Tina."

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, just reveling in this moment – this moment where they were well and truly _completely_ together – and adjusting to it; when they pulled away, Tina looked up at him with wide eyes. "Okay…keep going… _please_."

Carefully, still wary of hurting her, he pulled out almost-completely; when he pushed back in, just as slow, he let out a shallow breath. " _Merlin_ …"

She let out a small gasp when he was completely inside of her again, reaching to clutch at his back. " _Oh…_ Oh, it feels so…" She inhaled sharply when he moved to pull out.

"You're so…so _tight_ ," He groaned, and his hips twitched as he thrust back in. " _Bloody hell_!"

He was briefly aware that Tina was pressing small kisses to the underside of his chin, down his neck and on his shoulders. "Faster," She mumbled to him. " _Faster_ , Newt, _please_."

"Yes… _Tina_ …" Her name slipped out of his mouth like a hiss as he sped up his movements, uncontrollable and natural. "My _beautiful_ wife."

He felt the need to let her know, to show her that he loved her so much – so much that it sometimes frightened him – that she was the _only_ one for him, the only one that ever would be for him. She didn't see how truly beautiful she was, both inside _and_ outside – she _needed_ to know.

"I love you," Newt found himself mumbling into her skin, kissing every part of her he could reach. "You…You feel so _amazing_ …so perfect…"

"Yes," Tina was agreeing, nails digging into his skin as a wave of pleasure coursed through her – it was quite unlike anything she had ever felt before. "I love you too…keep going, please, _don't_ stop…so…so _full_ …"

That particular statement made him stutter just a bit, and he had to readjust the angle of his hips before continuing.

" _Newt_ ," She exhaled throatily. " _Newt_ …Oh! Yes!" She arched underneath him, moaning loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. " _Yes,_ right _there_ , don't _stop,_ Newt…"

The sound of his name being said by her in that way was driving him crazy; whatever self-control he had attempted to maintain disappeared rather quickly as he gripped her hips and started thrusting harder into her.

" _Tina,_ " Newt found himself panting, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I…I don't know how much longer I can...I can…"

"Me too," Tina gritted out, twisting her fingers through his hair when he started nipping at her pulse point. "So nearly…oh…oh, yes…Newt!"

With a particularly hard thrust she was _there_ , crying out his name like a dying animal, digging her heels into his back to hold him inside of her. Everything throbbed and ebbed and _crashed_ like a wave, and for a moment she was sure that she'd pass out.

Newt let out a loud guttural groan at the feel of her tightening around him, of her holding him in place as she arched and twisted – but it was the look on her face that really undid him. She was losing control, face twisting in ecstasy as she called his name out over and over again; she was so unbelievably stunning in that moment and she was _his_ – _his_ Tina, _his_ wife.

He strained above her as his own orgasm rushed over him quite suddenly, the noise he made sounding rather like one of his creatures (definitely an Erumpent, he would later muse) during their mating season. " _Buggering hell!_ Yes!...Tina! _Tina_!" He keened, burying his face into her shoulder and shuddering as he spilled everything he had into her.

They lay there for a few minutes in each other's arms, sweating and panting heavily as they recovered; when Newt's brain finally came to, he realized that Tina was absent-mindedly stroking his messy hair, running her fingers through it. Shakily, he touched her cheek – hot, red from their activities – and gave her a weak grin.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" She offered, and she couldn't help but give a small huff of laughter.

Their noses were nuzzling as he chuckled, cupping her face. "Very… _Perfect_ would be appropriate too, I believe." He kissed her softly, just a small peck. " _You'_ re perfect."

Somehow Newt managed to find the energy to roll off of her, lying next to her; almost immediately Tina was nestling into his side, pressing their naked bodies together as she rested her head on his chest.

"We're married," He heard her murmur sleepily. "My husband…"

He couldn't help but smile contently to himself as he closed his eyes, sleep starting to overtake him as well. "Married…my wife."

* * *

Tina wasn't sure for how long she had slept but it couldn't have been long, if the darkness around her was anything to go by. Her hair was probably an untidy mess, she was fully naked and – admittedly – a little bit sore, but it was the happiest and most content she had ever been in her whole life.

She felt her husband's lips pressing kisses to her shoulder blade and, with a smile, rolled over to face him. He was smiling himself when she looked at him, hair wild from both sleep and their activities, arms slipping around her waist.

"You're so wonderful," He murmured to her, eyes wide with wonder. "I really am the luckiest man alive."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Scamander," She teased, cupping his face and tracing over his freckles with her thumb; she felt an excited thill run through her at the sight of the wedding band on her finger.

Newt just grinned, somewhat shyly, and moved closer to her, so that they were almost breathing in the same air. "You know, I never thought I'd ever be married – I never thought I'd have a wife, and I sort of learned to accept it. I was content to just spend the rest of my life with my creatures, looking after them and making sure they were safe. But then I met you and…and it all changed so marvellously."

"You should be writing poetry books," Tina joked, and she was pleased when he chuckled. "I never thought I'd be married either, to be quite honest – the men always wanted Queenie, not me…well, there have been a few men who I thought liked me, but then they met Queenie and she knew what they had been thinking, so it never lasted very long. You're the only one."

"Well, I like Queenie," Newt told her, a bit quickly and probably going more than a bit pink. "She's very nice and I feel honoured to call her my friend, but…but she's not you."

Her heart swelled at those words, though she tried not to show it too much. "No. No, she's not…I certainly didn't leave lacy undergarments in her suitcase before _her_ honeymoon, for a start…"

"No," He agreed, rather amused. "But you _did_ look absolutely ravishing in it, I must say – so much so, in fact, that I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

His hands were drifting down lower, softly touching the various parts of her naked body, and she tried not to shiver when the path his fingers took left goose bumps. She could feel herself wake up even more at his caresses, body more than ready.

"I know you don't believe me," Her husband mumbled, breath warm on her cheeks. "But you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen – not just appearance-wise, but also because you're so brave and kind and patient with me. You probably think I'm over-exaggerating or just saying it, but it's the truth, Tina: you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and that will never change."

She hadn't meant to get misty-eyed on her wedding night, but his proclamation was too much for her – he really did think all of this about her, and it was almost too overwhelming to hear. "Oh, Newt…I love you," She whispered fiercely, hands winding in his hair once more. "I love you so much."

"Yes," Newt agreed, and though his voice was loving there was also a hint of hunger there too as he moved closer to kiss her. "I love you more than you can imagine." It was a heated kiss, and when they broke away he was panting just a bit. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, getting to love you every day." The next searing kiss left them both breathless, but even so he managed to say, "I love you…Mrs Scamander."

Tina was grinning into their next kiss as he positioned himself above her, her arms twining around his neck. "You know what? I think I could get used to that name."

"Really?" Newt chuckled, tucking a messy section of her hair behind her ear. "I think I could as well."

* * *

 **Gah, I love them. Also, I suck at ending these things. I thought it would be nice to end the smut with sleeping and then add the last section of the original fic in.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
